


Jealousy

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Matsukawa, Demon!Oikawa, Jealousy, M/M, hanamaki and iwaizumi are good friends, human!Iwaizumi, human!hanamaki, matsukawa is oikawa's butler, possessive!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Oikawa, an all-powerful demon, has to beat a hasty retreat from the green monster.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Jealousy

“Who’s that guy?”

Oikawa has a hand on his hip, staring down Iwaizumi. He was a good ten centimetres taller than him, but Iwaizumi returns his stony gaze unflinchingly, a broom in his hand. 

“A friend,” Iwaizumi says, turning away and continuing to sweep the floor.  
“Uh huh. A human friend?”

“Since when were you so interested in your human servants, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa huffs. He cannot come up with a response to that that doesn’t make his affections towards Iwaizumi known. 

Iwaizumi sighs. “You know, I can tell when there’s something wrong with you. Spit it out, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa ignores the question. “Was he the guy from the party? That guy who was talking to you for hours and hours?”

“We talked for five minutes.”

“Still!” Oikawa knows he must sound like a bratty child, but the mere thought of having someone other than himself ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair, calling him cute, eliciting that beautiful smile from Iwaizumi… It is enough to send him over the edge. 

“Trashkawa. I’m allowed to have friends that are not you.”

“I know that! It’s just you’re so close! Like, did you notice the way he touched your hair and your shoulder and urgh!” Oikawa blurts out, hoping he doesn’t sound as petulant as he think he does. 

Iwaizumi gives him a funny look. A mix between irritation and puzzlement. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s…” Oikawa falters. “Uh…”

“If it’s nothing, you wouldn’t have bothered me in the first place.” Iwaizumi turns his back on Oikawa, continuing on his sweeping duties. “Spill it.”

“Fine!” Oikawa cries. “I’m jealous, okay!” He snaps his fingers and the broom flies out of Iwaizumi’s hand, landing a good few meters away. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s wrists and pins them against the wall, above his head. Iwaizumi’s expression registers one of shock, of bewilderment as Oikawa leans close.

“You’re supposed to be mine,” Oikawa says, voice low. Iwaizumi squirms, refusing to meet his gaze. “I want you to be.” There is something feral in Oikawa’s voice. “I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.” 

“You don’t get to control my life, Trashkawa!” Iwaizumi yells back. His face is red – from the frustration or the close proximity, Oikawa isn’t sure. “I was just talking to him! Now you’re gonna control the people I can talk to?”

“Yes!” Oikawa replies ferociously. “I’ll do it if it means you’ll speak only with me, and you’ll only allow me to touch you, and-”

It was miniscule, almost insignificant, but Iwaizumi flinches. Fear flickers across his widened eyes as he stares into Oikawa’s. 

Did Oikawa make him afraid? Is Iwaizumi afraid of Oikawa? 

In his self-induced stupor, he does not notice Iwaizumi stomping hard on his foot. Oikawa loosens his grip from the sudden pain and Iwaizumi flees, picking up the broom along the way and disappearing down the corridor.

Oikawa angrily stares at the wall, wondering what the hell it is that he did wrong. 

*

“Maybe you should think about what he wants.”

Matsukawa is standing by Oikawa’s bed, dressed impeccably in that butler’s wear of his. Oikawa briefly imagines what it would be like if it was Iwaizumi wearing that instead. Yes, he’d definitely look way hotter. No offense to Mattsun.

Being the only one who knows of Oikawa’s feelings towards their human servant, Matsukawa is Oikawa’s only consultant on this issue. 

“He wants to be with me. That’s what he wants. It’s so obvious,” Oikawa says. 

Matsukawa fixes him with a stoic stare, devoid of any humour whatsoever. Good, because Oikawa does not think this situation is funny. “With all due respect, I believe you won’t get anywhere that kind of attitude, Oikawa-sama.”

“Huh? What was that?” Oikawa glares at Matsukawa. Matsukawa’s got guts, standing his ground, that same expression still on his face. “Careful I don’t blow a hole in your pretty face.”

“You won’t,” Matsukawa says, sighing. He continues to clear up that broken wine bottle Oikawa had smashed in his rage. “Deep down, you know I’m right.”

Oikawa does not even glorify that with a response. Matsukawa’s wrong, of course. Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to be with him, the Great King Oikawa Tooru. 

Everyone wants to be with him. Well, except maybe Matsukawa. Not that Oikawa can stand him anyways. The thought of him and Matsukawa…ew. Just ew. 

When Matsukawa has collected all the larger pieces and disposed of them, he flicks his wrist and the wine dries immediately, leaving the carpet as pristine as it was before. 

“Maybe you should talk to him. Find out what he wants if you don’t know,” Matsukawa says as he turns to leave. “Try being civil for a change and respect his wishes.” 

Keh. Matsukawa speaks to him like he’s educating a child. Granted that Matsukawa is older than Oikawa. Oikawa turns his back on the butler-cum-servant. The only indication of his departure is the sound of the door clicking shut.

Talk to him, huh? 

*

“Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa is not quite sure, but he thinks that Iwaizumi is avoiding him. Whenever he spots the human, Iwaizumi quickly flees, even if he has not finished his duties. Oikawa has tried calling out to him, tried to grab his arm, but Iwaizumi somehow manages to escape every single damn time. 

Oikawa has resolved to not use magic, remembering the frightened expression (that totally does not belong) on Iwaizumi’s face the last time he did. 

After a week of this, Oikawa gets impatient. After two weeks, there is a literal, perpetual raincloud over his head that no one can seem to dispel. Matsukawa spares him no pity. “It’s hard to put broken trust back together,” he has said.

It is when Iwaizumi asks for his monthly leave from the castle to visit his mother that Oikawa finally gives up, snaps his fingers and locks every window and door to his throne room, trapping the two of them inside. Iwaizumi jumps at the sudden development. Oikawa curses himself, brows knitting together. The fearful expression is back again, even if Iwaizumi tries to hide it under a strong façade.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gets up from his seat, striding down the stairs and grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist. “Can we…can we talk?”

Iwaizumi looks at him sceptically. The layer of suspicion in his eyes hits Oikawa like a punch in the gut. 

“What’s there to…talk about?” There it is. That twinge of fear that never once left. It was something new that Iwaizumi had developed – a small hint of fear whenever he interacts with Oikawa, and Oikawa does not like it. 

“I…I don’t know what you want,” Oikawa says, remembering Matsukawa’s words. “You…you’ve been avoiding me.” 

“Of course I have,” Iwaizumi says. “You threatened to destroy my life.”

“I did not!” Oikawa cries. Iwaizumi goes a little stiff.

“You did, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says. This time, all semblance of apprehension is gone from his demeanour. “You wanted to tear me away from my daily life all for your selfish benefit.”

Oikawa bites his lip, drawing blood. Iwaizumi pretends not to see. 

“I thought you liked me,” Oikawa says. 

“I do like you,” Iwaizumi says. He looks away. “But best friends don’t…do such things to each other. I get that you may not like it, but…” He closes his eyes. “I’m not a thing you can just own, Oikawa.”

Best friends. It slugs Oikawa across the heart. He doesn’t just want to be ‘best friends’. Why can’t Iwaizumi understand that? “I…”

“Unless you can get over that, I don’t think we can continue being friends.”

“No!” Not even friends? Is Iwaizumi crazy? Oikawa can’t survive a day without Iwaizumi. “No, I…Fine!” Oikawa huffs. “Fine, you can talk to that pink-haired guy.”

“And any other friends I might make.”

Oikawa pouts, trying to exhibit his indignation and anger and Iwaizumi can already see his pink-haired friend who is so goody-goody why is he making friends who would do stuff to him and why is he angry at Oikawa--! 

Try being civil for a change and respect his wishes.

Stupid Matsukawa, remembering his words at a time like this. 

“Fine, you can talk to them, but you can’t touch them or let them touch you. Because you can only touch” – he gulps – “your best friend.”

Iwaizumi pouts. It looks rather cute. Scratch that. It looks so cute to the point where Oikawa can just kiss him right here, right now. He wonders if Iwaizumi wants that too. Kissing. With Oikawa, that is. 

“So can I…take my leave now?” Iwaizumi asks, clearing his throat. 

Oikawa knits his brows, a sly grin on his face. “Only if you give me a goodbye kiss. On the lips.”

The blush immediately rises on Iwaizumi’s face. “What? No.” 

“Then you’re not leaving,” Oikawa says, harrumphing like a spoiled brat. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. 

Iwaizumi looks like he wants to argue, but bites his lip and says, “Fine.” Oikawa’s smile grows wider, if that is even possible. At least Iwaizumi is seeing sense now. He walks a few steps over, till he’s standing toe to toe with Oikawa. His face is still red – gorgeously so. He squeezes his eyes shut and tiptoes, arms by his sides, lips missing and brushing Oikawa’s cheek. 

“What? What kind of goodbye kiss is that?” Oikawa exclaims impatiently. He cups Iwaizumi’s face and presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi makes an odd sound, caught off guard, hands flying up to push at Oikawa’s chest. A hand flies up to cover his mouth. Even the tips of his ears are red now. Oikawa licks his lips. 

“Go now before I change my mind,” Oikawa says, making a dismissive gesture as he turns his back on Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa clenches his jaw as he hears the swift scurry of feet as Iwaizumi exits the throne room. He touches his mouth absently. Iwaizumi’s lips weren’t soft, but they  
were pleasant to kiss. A knot of lust coils in Oikawa’s stomach as he settles down once more in his throne, drawing sandcastles in the air, thinking only of thick brows, brown eyes and the faint scent of vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Seijoh version of the Karasuno Killings (in the same verse) in the works and its about halfway done. Still've got to revise it tho...and for some reason I cannot bring myself to like Iwaoi as much as Oiiwa. To me Iwaizumi Hajime is an uwu that needs to be protected :)) 
> 
> Also have been reading uchidome's doujins recently lol >W<


End file.
